Tanto para Navidad
by Taipan-Kiryu-G
Summary: G1. Cuando los Decepticons son atrapados por la fiebre de la Navidad, Megatron y Starscream se ven obligados a intercambiar regalos. El camino hacia el obsequio perfecto está lleno de malas intenciones.


_Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y por los comentarios recibidos. Me da mucho gusto que estén disfrutando lo que sale de mi cabecita loca por los Transformers. Hace unos días escribí una pequeña historia de Navidad. La publiqué en la sección de inglés el domingo pasado pero quería publicarla justo aquí en Nochebuena, porque se desarrolla durante esa noche._

_En este tipo de historias se juega a placer con los caracteres de los personajes, pero yo traté de ser fiel y respetar su comportamiento en una situación como la que narra este fic._

_¡Espero les guste!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Tanto para Navidad**

**por Taipan Kiryu**

-¡Absolutamente no!

El grito de Megatron reverberó por todo el Centro de Mando y asustó a algunos bancos de peces que nadaban en los alrededores de la base Némesis.

-Permiso ya había sido otorgado,- respondió tranquilamente Soundwave, indiferente al repentino exabrupto de furia de su líder.

-¡Accedí a que todos mis Decepticons tuvieran tres ciclos solares libres pero esto es demasiado!

-Navidad posee un significado positivo. Posibilidades de incremento de moral inminentes.

Megatron se levantó de su trono y comenzó a dar reflexivos pasos frente a la computadora principal del Centro de Mando. -La moral general ha estado baja últimamente, lo sé… Sólo por eso autoricé que este evento se desarrollara. Pero de eso a permitir ritos propios de esta celebración humana dentro de mi base hay una gran diferencia.

-Intercambio de regalos beneficioso para fomentar el trabajo en equipo. Se espera que el desempeño de los soldados mejores como consecuencia.

-¿Regalos? ¿Y desde cuándo los guerreros intercambian regalos? ¿Dónde está el beneficio en adquirir debilidades? ¡Esas costumbres patéticas son propias de Autobots, no de verdaderos Cybetronianos como nosotros!

Soundwave se encogió de hombros. En el fondo compartía la opinión de Megatron, pero había sido muy difícil evitar que el entusiasmo de sus Cassetticons se desatara cuando un día regresaron de sus tantas incursiones en territorio humano haciendo un gran alboroto sobre algo llamado Navidad. La idea se había propagado por toda la base más rápido que el óxido cósmico.

-Me gusta pensar que soy un líder razonable,- continuó Megatron. –Sé perfectamente que mis soldados necesitan diversiones, algún tiempo libre… Pero esperaría que lo hicieran tomando alto grado, peleando un poco, usando clandestinamente el puente espacial para visitar casas de placer en Cybertron, matando un par de Autobots… en fin, actividades sanas para la moral de un Decepticon. Esta cosa de Navidad es… es… ¡demasiado Autobot!

-Razonamiento entendible, pero la disciplina se ha incrementado un 57.24% desde que la celebración de la festividad Navidad fue aprobada.

-Lo sé, y esa es la única razón por la que permito que esta tontería continúe… Pero te advierto una cosa, Soundwave. No quiero ninguna figura de Satan Claws contaminando mi base.

-Término correcto es Santa Claus.

-¡Como sea! Las creencias infantiles de los humanos no podrían importarme menos. Intercambien obsequios o mátense entre ustedes, me da lo mismo. Pero de ninguna manera esperes que yo entre en este juego, ¡mucho menos que le regale algo a Starscream!

-Su nombre te fue asignado al azar por la computadora.

-Eso es demasiada coincidencia. ¿Acaso Rumble y Frenzy estuvieron saboteándola otra vez?

-Negativo. Circuitos de logística de la computadora funcionan a óptima capacidad.

-Como sea. No voy a regalarle nada a Starscream y es definitivo. ¡Ahora retírate antes de que te vuele ese ridículo gorro de Satan Claws de la cabeza con mi cañón de fusión!

---------------

Dos repetitivos ruidos mecánicos podían escucharse en el compartimiento de la base Némesis que los Seekers utilizaban como centro de reunión. La tensión en el procesador de Thundercracker aumentaba a cada nuevo sonido, sus audios taladrados por lo que amenazaba con disparar sus normalmente controlados instintos violentos.

-¡¿Quieren callarse, ustedes dos?! ¡Ni siquieran llevan el ritmo!- gritó cuando su paciencia alcanzó su límite.

Starscream dejó de tamborilear la consola de la computadora con los dedos y miró a su molesto compañero aéreo. Lo mismo hizo Skywarp, que dejó de soldar algo que remotamente se parecía a un brazo.

-Eres el menos indicado para exigir silencio, Thundercracker,- gruñó Starscream. –No estás en el infierno como yo.

-Aaayyy… no exageres, Screamer,- dijo Skywarp mientras continuaba dando los toques finales a su obra maestra.

-No estoy exagerando, ¡y no me llames así! Te recomiendo grandemente que no retes mi paciencia, Skywarp, hoy no.

-Tú y tu dulzura… No podríamos vivir sin ella,- respondió el Seeker negro.

Thundercracker rió, dejando de lado su previo mal humor. -¿Es tan malo que la computadora te haya asignado a Megatron para el intercambio de regalos, Starscream?

El susodicho Seeker dio un furioso puñetazo en la consola. -¡Es una desgracia! En primer lugar, me opuse rotundamente a esta estúpida idea de imitar una celebración humana, y ahora se supone que tengo que regalarle algo a Megatron. _¡A Megatron!_

Skywarp y Thundercracker se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros. Escuchar a Starscream despotricando contra Megatron era tan común como beber energon.

-Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad, tonto. Si le das algo bueno a Megatron podrías ganar algunos puntos con él,- dijo Skywarp.

-¡No me interesa quedar bien con él! ¡Y me verás convirtiéndome en un Autobot antes que dándole algo remotamente parecido a un obsequio a ese maldito!

-Como quieras,- espetó Thundercracker. -Simplemente no entiendo por qué te encanta estar siempre en el lado opuesto del cañón de fusión de Megatron. Pero mejor tú que nosotros.

Skywarp rió infantilmente. -¿Por qué no le das un dron femenino de placer como éste? Apuesto que Megs extraña unas buenas curvas.

La mirada de Starscream no pudo haber reflejado más repulsión. -¿Te atreves a llamar "femenino" a ese armatoste? Has estado construyéndolo por casi dos ciclos solares, y sigue pareciendo el mismo montón de chatarra que sacaste del incinerador de desperdicios.

-¡Hey, no soy un genio constructor, ¿saben?! Además, tiene piernas, brazos, formas femeninas, puerto de interfase… ¿Qué más pueden pedir en un dron de placer? Dead End se morirá con este regalo.

-No creo que a Dead End le entusiasme mucho esa cosa,- dijo Thundercracker.

-El tipo es siempre tan sombrío, necesita un poco de acción. Además, cuando digo que se morirá, lo digo en serio. Esperen a que encuentre el explosivo que esta belleza lleva adentro…

-Warp, se supone que debes darle un obsequio a Dead End, no matarlo.

-Nah, relájate TC… Es sólo una broma; la explosión no será muy potente… Dead End conocerá el infierno después de conocer el paraíso. Es simple. Tú la tienes mucho más simple. Te tocó Shrapnel.

-Fue fácil. Robé un barco petrolero para él esta mañana. El maldito Insecticon no podrá quejarse.

Un furioso golpe en la consola de la computadora interrumpió la animada charla.

-¿Saben qué sería bueno que les regalaran a ustedes dos?- espetó Starscream. -Nuevos procesadores, y unos que funcionaran, para variar. Apuesto que encontrarían novedoso el acto de pensar.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Starscream?- gruñó Thundercracker.

-Sí, deja de ladrar un momento, ¿quieres Screamer?

-No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo con ustedes dos, idiotas.

-¿Porque nadie más te soporta?- preguntó Thundercracker solemnemente.

-¿Y quién dijo que nosotros lo soportamos, TC? ¿Por qué no le das un beso a mi dron de placer, Screamer? Tal vez ella te tolere por más de un astro segundo.

Starscream se levantó abruptamente de su silla y la lanzó lejos con una furiosa patada. -¡Creo haberte dicho que dejaras de llamarme así!

De inmediato, Thundercracker se colocó entre sus dos compañeros aéreos, incapaz de seguir ignorando los presagios de violencia.

-¡Vamos, Starscream! ¿No aguantas una broma?

-Sí, ¿qué tal un poco de espíritu navideño, Screamer?- secundó Skywarp.

-¡Puedes meterte tu espíritu navideño por tus propulsores traseros hasta que lo saques por tus entradas de aire!- fue la ruda y chillona respuesta.

Skywarp sacudió la cabeza. –Pero qué vocalizador más sucio tienes… muy digno de tu rango, ¿no? ¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo esto? Que estás así porque no tienes nada que regalarle a Megatron…

-¡NO VOY A REGALARLE NADA A MEGATRON!

-Tu cabeza en un plato se vería bien…

Un rayo nulificador rozó la cabeza del Seeker negro, obligándolo a refugiarse atrás de su horripilante versión Cybertroniana de la novia de Frankestein.

Thundercracker suspiró. -¿Realmente es tan malo, Starscream? Acordamos que haríamos esta cosa de la Navidad. ¿Te mataría ceder un poco, al menos por una vez? Dale cualquier cosa a Megatron y termina tu sufrimiento.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. El único regalo sincero que podría darle a Megatron sería un disparo justo entre los ópticos.

-¿Sabes algo, Starscream? Para ser un ex científico, a veces eres demasiado obtuso.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Lo que TC quiere decir,- dijo Skywarp saliendo cautelosamente de su bizarro escondite, -es que Megatron te da el regalo más valioso todos los días.

Starscream sonrió con sorna. -¿Cuál? ¿Sacarme el lubricante a patadas?

-Dejarte vivir, idiota,- continuó el Seeker negro.

La sonrisa de Starscream se borró. El silencio que siguió hubiera sido bastante tenso si Skywarp no hubiera abrazado a su monstruosa creación por la cintura, iniciando una especie de bizarra danza parecido a algo llamado tango que había visto en la televisión humana.

-Así que… ¿qué les parece mi chica? ¿Dead End va a tener la sobrecarga de su vida o qué?

Thundercracker sonrió burlonamente, pero el rostro de Starscream era un enigma. Su boca era una tensa línea recta, imposible saber lo que estaba pensando.

-Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo,- dijo finalmente.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?- preguntó Skywarp, deteniendo su baile.

-Voy a hacerle saber a Megatron lo que pienso exactamente de esta estúpida Navidad.

Sin esperar respuesta, Starscream abandonó la habitación, sus pasos decididos dirigiéndose hacia la plataforma de lanzamiento de la base. Thundercracker y Skywarp se miraron, indecisos.

-No se trata de otro de sus intentos por derrocar a Megatron, ¿cierto? Porque si es así, no cuenten conmigo,- dijo Skywarp.

Thundercracker sacudió la cabeza. –No lo creo. Sabe que no lo apoyaríamos.

-Creo que finalmente se volvió loco… ¿Qué haremos, TC?

-Sigámoslo. Tengo curiosidad de qué idea loca se le ocurrió esta vez. Además, cualquier pretexto para volar es bueno.

Skywarp sonrió y siguió a Thundercracker hacia la puerta, no sin antes lanzar un beso de despedida a su horrorosa creación.

---------------------

El Centro de Mando estaba en penumbras. La única iluminación provenía de la docena de monitores encendidos que proyectaban espectrales sombras sobre la figura inmóvil del Comandante Supremo Decepticon, que estaba sentado en su trono.

Había otra fuente de luz, sin embargo. Dos ópticos escarlata resaltaban entre las facciones del duro rostro metálico, expresando algo más que desagrado. Pocas veces Megatron había sentido tanta repugnancia, de las imágenes que mostraban los monitores pero sobre todo de sí mismo, por dejar que sucedieran.

El Cuarto de Recreación era una pesadilla imposible. La noche de Navidad había empezado oficialmente y sus Decepticons parecían desenvolverse con demasiada comodidad entre un colorido ejército de adornos humanos.

Era comprensible que después de un tiempo viviendo en un planeta extraño algunas costumbres locales se hubieran filtrado, pero ver un enorme árbol Navideño en medio del Cuarto de Recreación de la base y escuchar a sus normalmente huraños guerreros cantar villancicos era demasiado.

Megatron escuchó la puerta abrirse tras de él y no se sorprendió cuando percibió la traicionera presencia de su Segundo al Mando. Uno de los monitores reflejó la nunca bienvenida figura de Starscream, que entró lentamente y se recargó en la pared al lado de la puerta.

Como cada vez que Starscream estaba a sus espaldas, Megatron se preparó para repeler posibles ataques a traición. Bajar la guardia era un lujo que el líder Decepticon nunca podía permitirse en presencia de su Segundo al Mando.

Pero Starscream estaba extrañamente tranquilo y silencioso, lo que acrecentó las sospechas de Megatron. Starscream _nunca_ estaba tranquilo, mucho menos silencioso.

-¿QUÉ, Starscream?- espetó rudamente Megatron, dejando en claro que su paciencia era una ausente en ese momento.

Starscream prolongó su silencio unos astro segundos más. La falta de luz no dejaba ver más que su silueta en la oscuridad.

-Sólo vine a decirte que no pienso participar en las celebraciones de Navidad, Megatron,- dijo finalmente.

-Qué considerado de tu parte informarme. ¿Me creerías si te digo que no podría importarme menos?

El silencio incómodo regresó. Megatron agudizó sus sospechas. Starscream no había hecho ninguna remarca ácida y continuaba recargado al lado de la puerta. No parecía tener intención de irse, pero tampoco de quedarse. Megatron conocía demasiado bien a su Segundo al Mando como para saber cuando estaba indeciso.

-Supongo que tú tampoco tomarás parte en esta charada,- continuó el Seeker.

-Supones bien.

A pesar de la oscuridad, Megatron percibió como el Comandante Aéreo asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, Starscream? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Hice una rápida investigación de toda esta parafernalia humana y lo que representa. Incluso tú la encontrarías interesante, Megatron.

-Lo dudo mucho.

Starscream se separó lentamente de la pared en la que estaba recargado y comenzó a acercarse al trono de su líder.

-La Navidad tiene que ver con sentimientos insensatos como la buena voluntad y la camaradería… cosas como olvidar viejas rencillas por un rato.

-Si quieres que vomite mis tanques de energon vas por muy buen camino, Starscream.

Fue entonces cuando Megatron notó que Starscream estaba cojeando, justo antes de que el Seeker se detuviera poco atrás de su trono.

-¿Tú sabes cuáles son mis mejores deseos para ti, no Megatron?

-Derrocarme, destruirme y convertirme en una pila de chatarra. ¿Acaso hay algo más?

-Sí. Te olvidaste de fundir tus restos.

-Cierto. Espero sepas perdonar mi olvido.

En uno de los monitores, Drag Strip y Wildrider encendieron abruptamente sus luces, transmitiendo una frase obscena en alguna especie de código, su más reciente adquisición de la cultura terrestre. Las luces intermitentes provenientes de la pantalla iluminaron finalmente la figura del Segundo al Mando Decepticon.

Heridas abiertas, cables expuestos, circuitos quemados y un ala agujerada expusieron la razón de la cojera y los movimientos inusualmente lentos de Starscream.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, Starscream se movió asombrosamente rápido para su deteriorada condición. Un objeto delgado y plano, todavía caliente, cayó sobre el regazo de Megatron, que no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- gritó el líder Decepticon mirando la cosa sobre sus piernas. –¿Acaso… acaso _esto_ es lo que creo que es?

Megatron levantó el objeto y lo miró con una mezcla de atención y asombro. Los reflejos de los monitores no dejaban lugar a duda. Pero no habría necesitado ninguna luz para reconocerlo. Megatron había combatido a Optimus Prime demasiados milenios como para no identificar su máscara facial de inmediato.

-¿Cómo… lo conseguiste?- preguntó, aún atónito.

Starscream se miró a sí mismo. -¿Acaso no es obvio?

-Pero… ¿tú solo? ¿Cómo…?

-¿Quieres dejar de balbucear, líder? La brutalidad es lo tuyo, no la indecisión. Sí, lo conseguí yo solo, se lo arranqué al propio Prime en batalla. Skywarp y Thundercracker me cubrieron de los otros Autobots, pero no tocaron a Prime. Esa fue mi pelea.

Megatron dio la vuelta al objeto entre sus dedos, fascinado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo parecido al respeto por su Segundo al Mando palpitó en su fría chispa vital.

-¿Cuál es la condición de Prime?- preguntó finalmente.

-Totalmente funcional, por desgracia. Aparte de arrancarle la máscara facial, no le hice más daño que algunas heridas superficiales. En cambio yo, como podrás notar, sufrí algunos… desperfectos menores. Así que si no te importa me largo de aquí. Disfruta tu regalo o deshazte de él, no me importa.

Starscream dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse, siempre cojeando.

-Starscream…

El Seeker se detuvo. Escuchó cómo Megatron se ponía de pie.

-Creo que no te di tu regalo, ¿cierto?

El lubricante se enfrió dentro del cuerpo de Starscream. ¿Regalo? Claro… una paliza, un disparo de cañón de fusión… En su estado cualquier cosa sería fatal.

-No, no me lo diste, líder.

Starscream se atrevió a mirar sobre su hombro. Megatron estaba de pie a pocos mecano metros de él, apuntando con su dedo a su trono.

-Siéntate,- dijo gravemente.

Starscream dejó de sentir dolor y cansancio. En ese momento todo era estupefacción.

-¿Q-qué…?- balbuceó.

-Siéntate,- repitió Megatron, haciéndose a un lado.

El Seeker obedeció, como un sonámbulo. Tantas veces había soñado con ocupar ese trono y ahora que lo estaba haciendo sentía que le quemaba. La realidad estaba ya tan torcida en ese momento que no importaba un sinsentido más. El golpe o el disparo llegarían de atrás, qué importaba.

Pero lo que llegó fue la voz de Megatron, extrañamente desprovista de odio.

-A partir de este momento y hasta que termine el año terrestre, Starscream, serás el Comandante Supremo de todos los Decepticons.

Starscream miró a Megatron totalmente atónito. Las palabras habían sido muy claras, pero era mucho más lo que Megatron no estaba diciendo. Habían pasado demasiados milenios, pero Starscream todavía recordaba lo que era ser respetado por su líder.

-P-pero qué… ¿por qué…?

Megatron no contestó de inmediato. No era necesario. Ambos Decepticons podían leerse perfectamente el uno al otro.

-Antes de retirarme quiero informarte que no voy a participar en las celebraciones de Navidad,- dijo Megatron, haciendo un enérgico saludo militar y se dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¡Megatron, espera!

El ex líder Decepticon miró sobre su hombro.

-¡Es Lord Starscream para ti, soldado!- dijo el nuevo Comandante con una sonrisa en su rostro que carecía por completo de ironía.

Megatron sonrió también. –Claro… trataré de recordarlo.

Starscream aclaró su vocalizador. –Sabes, Megatron… como ninguno de los dos vamos a participar en esta charada de Navidad, tal vez podríamos… _no_ celebrarla juntos.

-¿Qué propones?

-¿Aún guardas energon de alto grado en esta cosa?- preguntó Starscream mirando el trono en el que empezaba a sentirse cómodo.

-Si me espiaras como es debido, sabrías que está en el compartimiento de abajo,- contestó Megatron.

-Ya lo sabía. Sólo estaba corroborando.- Starscream activó un mecanismo oculto y una pequeña compuerta se abrió, dejando expuestos cinco cubos de tentador brillo. Tomó uno y le alargó otro a Megatron, que se sentó en una de las sillas de las estaciones de vigilancia al lado del trono del Comandante.

-Espero que le des a esa máscara facial un lugar apropiado, Megatron. Literalmente me costó un ala conseguírtela.

-Tengo el lugar perfecto para ella, no te preocupes.

Ambos Transformers miraron los monitores, en los que el resto de los Decepticons intercambiaban regalos; algunos eran recibidos con más éxito que otros.

Megatron levantó su cubo de energon. Starscream hizo lo mismo. Ambos cubos chocaron ligeramente con melódica sinceridad.

-Feliz Navidad, Megatron.

-Feliz Navidad, Starscream.

Fin

* * *

_En la primera parte Megatron se equivocó en el nombre de Santa Claus y dijo Satan Claws, que en inglés quiere decir Garras de Satán.__ Se me hizo gracioso el chiste y lo dejé así en la versión en español._

_Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia Navideña y les deseo lo mejor para esta noche y el fin de año. ¡Muchas felicidades!_


End file.
